Realization
by ImDoinMe93
Summary: Just a little one-shot aboout the season finale. Except its actually Elena that Damon kisses. Bad summary but read and review!


"_This has been such a long day", _I thought to myself. After everything that happened tonight, the one thing that I remember the most is almost losing Damon. I could still remember what thoughts ran through my mind when I realized Damon was in that building. Fear. Horror. Regret. It felt like someone had pulled a rug right from under me. I mean I couldn't lose Damon, I lo-

"_Oh My God! Get yourself together Elena! You DO NOT love Damon Salvatore. You love Stefan. He's sweet and caring and really loves you."_

I kept repeating that to myself as I walked up the stairs to my house. It would've helped too if the person I was trying to convince myself I wasn't in love with walked out of my front door at that exact moment. "_Good lord that boy is gorgeous…" _saida little voice inside my head. As I walked up the rest of the stairs, I could feel my knees shaking slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. I didn't want him to know the impact his presence had on me.

"A failed and feeble attempt to do the right thing." He answered.

"Which was...?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's not important. Let me take this for you." He grabbed my clothes and put them on the chair.

"Thank you." I said, frowning. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to explain.

"You know I came to this town wanting to destroy it and tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen?" he asked with a slight smile. Before I could answer he continued, "I'm not a hero Elena. I don't do good, it's not me."

"Maybe it is." I said. I wanted him to see that there was good left in him. He had changed. He wasn't the same as he was when he first arrived in Mystic Falls, and I needed him to see that. I wanted him to see the guy I saw every time I looked at him. The guy who would do anything to protect the people he cares about.

"No." He grinned. "No, that's reserved for my brother and you and Bonnie. Even though she has a reason to hate me, she still helped Stefan save me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked. I knew without a doubt that if I had been able to help save him from that building I would have done it without any hesitation.

"Because she did it for you," he said. He stepped closer to me, and my heart immediately started beating a little but faster. "Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving…"

I knew I should have said something to deny it, tell him that it was nothing. However, I couldn't seem to form the words. Because to me he was worth saving, I cared about him a lot more than I should and I wouldn't have been able to handle it if something were to have happened to him tonight. Although he had only been in my life a short time, just imagining him gone was a hard thought to process.

"I just wanted to thank you…for that." he said softly. His face was now only inches from mine, and I could hear my heart thudding in my ears. He gently leaned forward and kissed my cheek. His lips lingered there for a moment before he pulled back ever so slightly and looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

Looking into his eyes, I felt like I could melt right there on the porch. Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised, but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss. His lips felt so soft against mine, they molded together, almost as if they were destined to be together.

I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I immediately granted it, and the kiss went from soft and innocent to heated and passionate almost instantly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and meshed my body with his. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him even closer-if that was possible- to me. Our tongues fought for dominance but I quickly surrendered, and let him take control of the kiss. His tongue explored every angle of my mouth and man did it feel amazing, the boy sure did know how to kiss.

I let out an involuntary moan, which only urged him on. I knew that my lungs needed oxygen, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I knew that when we pulled away the moment would be over, and I didn't want to bring myself to that reality right now. I wanted to be here, in the moment kissing Damon.

The sound of the front door opening made us jump apart. I looked up and saw Jenna standing there looking well…shocked.

"It's getting late." She said, "You should probably call it a night."

"Can I please have a minute Aunt Jenna?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yea but make it quick." She said. I could tell that she was skeptical about leaving me alone, but, after one last stern look, closed the door.

I turned and tried to look into Damon's eyes, but he was looking everywhere but at me.

"Damon…" I started, but before I could get in another word in he interrupted me.

"Elena you don't have to say anything. I already know. It was a mistake, blah blah, blah. Don't worry I won't tell your precious Stefan." He said. He looked into my eyes, and I could see that his wall was up again. His eyes were hard, and his face was clear of any emotion. He was about to walk away when I grabbed his arm.

"Damon, wait." I said.

"What Elena?" he asked harshly

His tone hurt me a little but I couldn't let that bother me now. I needed him to know that to me the kiss wasn't a mistake and I didn't regret it at all. I gently grabbed his chin, pulled his head down to mine, and kissed him softly. The kiss was short but very, very sweet. When I pulled away, I looked into his eyes and saw confusion in them. He looked like he was about to say something but this time I beat him to it.

"It wasn't a mistake." I said softly. I knew I wanted to say more but that could wait. Right now, I wanted him to realize that what I was saying was true. I didn't give him a chance to say anything in return I just brought my lips up to his and kissed with everything I had in me. I could feel his hesitation at first but after a few moments kissed me back. He immediately took control of the kiss, deepening it almost instantly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me-reveling in the feeling of his body against mine.

He moved his hands from face to my hips and letting them rest there gently. I knew he didn't want to seem to be moving too fast, but right know I wanted to feel his hands on me. I needed to know that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I unwound my arm from around his neck and gently placed my hand over his. I guided his hand around my waist, showing him-rather than telling him- that I wanted it to be this way.

I got lost in his kiss. It felt like there was nothing else in the world that mattered at that moment except Damon and me. I don't know how long we stood there, but before long, my lungs were practically screaming for oxygen. We both pulled away at the same time, breathing heavily. I tried to think of something to say but I was speechless. Nothing could describe how I was feeling at that moment.

"Well as much as I would love to continue," he said with a smile, "I would hate for Jenna to come out here again and kill me."

"Shit," I muttered, "I completely forgot about her."

"It was probably my _amazing_ kissing skills." he said with his signature smirk. I let out a small laugh and went to grab my clothes from the chair. I wouldn't deny it because honestly that was the exact reason. I had gotten so into kissing him that I forgot that Jenna had wanted me back in the house. I turned toward the door but turned again to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Damon" I said softly. He closed the distance between us and brushed his hand across my cheek. He was looking at me with so much intensity that I swear I could feel my insides melting.

"Goodnight Elena, sweet dreams" he whispered before leaning down and giving me a soft, lingering kiss. He pulled away before I could really get into the kiss and started to walk away. I watched his retreating form and couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face.

I opened the door and tried to hurry up and make it upstairs before Jenna had a chance to anything, but as soon my foot hit the first step, I heard Jenna call my name.

"Elena, do you mind telling me what's going on?" she asked as she walked out of the living room.

"I don't want to talk about it."I answered, and continued up the stairs ignoring the upset look on her face. I knew I should somehow explain the scene she had witnessed but I had no explanation. All I knew was that it happened and I wanted it to happen again. When I got to my room, I immediately headed for the shower, knowing that the hot water would help calm me down.

After my shower, I put on my pajamas and was about to get in bed when I saw a small, folded piece of paper on my pillow. I opened it and read the familiar handwriting.

_Thanks for making me feel better. I plan on needing lots of cheering up in the future. –Damon_

I couldn't help but laugh at that. There was the Damon I knew. I folded up the note and put it on my nightstand. I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. My mind was reeling. I knew I had feelings for Damon but I hadn't realized how strong they were until tonight. I had been trying to convince myself otherwise but I knew that I couldn't deny it anymore…

I was in love with Damon Salvatore.


End file.
